


Levi has some fun with Eren and Armin

by locoyokokurama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoyokokurama/pseuds/locoyokokurama
Summary: Eren and Armin seek out their captain to alleviate some inappropriate needs ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).





	Levi has some fun with Eren and Armin

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written as much sin as is contained in this pwp so enjoy and also pls let me know if you notice any typos, etc. Also this is an AU where Armin and Eren are not like 15 y/o and Levi isn't like 35 bc I am not into underage things so keep that in mind. Also feel free to visit my tumblr: locoyokokurama.tumblr.com

Eren and Armin rushed through the halls as quickly as they could, making sure not to make any sound. They couldn’t get caught sneaking around this late at night without punishment, although that might be fun if Heichou was the one to punish them…

Levi’s door was cracked, a sliver of light penetrating the otherwise dark hallway. Eren slowly pushed it open, allowing him and Armin to enter. 

Both of their faces flushed as their eyes met Levi’s. No matter how many times they met him like this, just the thought of what was to come made Armin and Eren blush, and it always amused their Heichou. 

“Oh,” Levi mused, eyeing Eren’s erection, “Seems you’re already a bit excited to be here.”

Eren’s light blush intensified and painted its way from his cheeks into hiding below the neckline of his tight-fitted t-shirt. 

“It’s okay,” Levi cooed, pacing lightly in front of the boys, allowing his pointer finger to trace the bulge in Armin’s pants. Armin let out a quiet whimper. 

“Armin,” Levi lilted, “You’re excited as well.”

Levi’s grin disappeared as he stepped towards his bed, taking a seat and crossing his legs. 

“I’d love to help you guys out with your little… well in Eren’s case rather large,” Levi smirked in the direction of the taller boy, “problems,” Levi stated coyly, eyes slowly moving down Armin’s small body. 

“Would you boys like that?” Levi asked. 

“Y-yes,” Eren stuttered. 

“How about you, Armin?” The way Levi said his name sent a shiver down Armin’s spine and all the boy could manage was a sharp nod. 

“How about you come here, Armin?” Levi smirked. 

Armin took a few quick steps forward, becoming more and more visibly nervous (as well as excited). 

“Yes sir,” Armin muttered, avoiding eye contact. 

“Armin, come closer,” Levi nudged. 

As Armin came closer, Levi pulled him to straddle his hips. Armin’s eye widened a bit as his face turned cherry red. 

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Levi’s voice dropped an octave, lifting Armin’s chin with a knuckle to force eye contact. “You want me, don’t you?” 

“Y-yes sir,” Armin whispered. 

Levi’s slender arms slid down Armin’s waist to cup his firm ass. 

Eren released a low moan, his own hand sliding down to address the growing bulge in his pants. 

“Eren, do you like to watch?” Levi responded, his velvety voice making Even more eager to join the duo in front of him. 

“Yes, Heichou,” Eren responded. 

“You’re a dirty boy, aren’t you Eren?” Levi mused darkly, returning his attention to the boy on top of him. Levi put an hand delicately on Armin’s neck and pulled him forward until their lips met. Their kiss started gently, Levi’s tenderness surprising Armin, but quickly became hungry. Armin rolled his hips, his erection rubbing against Levi’s, cursing the pants that separated him from his lover. Armin wanted nothing more than the warm contact of Levi’s skin on his own. He released a hungry moan against Levi’s mouth. “You’re a hungry boy, Armin,” Levi grunted against Armin’s ear, his tongue tracing his earlobe slowly, “Eren, why don’t you come and join us?” 

Eren eagerly stepped towards the grinding duo, removing his shirt on the way. “Why don’t you help Armin and I get undressed?” Levi smirked towards Eren’s excited eyes. 

Eren stationed himself behind Levi, chest pressed against his back, as his hands trailed their way to the hem of Levi’s shirt, roughly tugging it over his head. Eren then began trailing kisses down Levi’s neck, making sure not to leave any hickeys that the commander might see. Eren’s lips slowly trailed closer to Levi’s own, and he couldn’t control the way his hips rocked forward as Levi’s tongue danced its way into Eren’s mouth. Armin moaned as he watched Eren and Levi kissing. He quickly removed his shirt as he continued to rub his erection against Levi’s. 

“Take off your pants,” Levi grunted in Armin’s direction as his mouth separated from Eren’s.  
“Yes sir,” Armin responded. His pupil’s had become so large that Levi could barely find the traces of blue in his eyes, his hair becoming increasing disheveled as the night went on. Armin’s cheeks were flushed with pink as he freed his cock from the restraints of his pants, removing his underwear in the same quick movements. 

Eren couldn’t stop the moan that left his lips at the sight of Armin’s hard dick, and he pulled Armin towards him as he hungrily crushed their lips together. Armin’s bottom lip felt so soft in Eren’s mouth, and as Eren ran his tongue along it, Armin pushed his own tongue into Eren’s mouth. 

“Good boys,” Levi moaned taking Armin’s cock into his hand and stroking it slowly. “L-levi,” Armin groaned, head falling onto Eren’s shoulder as he ground against Levi’s hand. 

“Eren, it’s your turn,” Levi grunted over his shoulder at the taller male. 

“Yes sir,” Eren responded as he began undoing his belt. 

“Actually,” Levi mused, “Armin, why don’t you undress him?” 

“Yes sir,” Armin answered, pulling Eren off the bed and kneeling in front of him.  
Armin slowly undid Eren’s belt, keeping eye contact the entire time. Once he’d removed Eren’s pants, he tongued his way along Eren’s hard length, dampening Eren’s briefs and eliciting a moan from the boy. “Fuck,” Eren breathed. 

Levi unbuttoned his pants and began to play with his own erection as he watched Armin take Eren’s cock into his mouth. 

“Armin you’re such a good boy,” Levi moaned, “such a good, slutty boy.” 

Armin took Eren’s entire length into his mouth, moaning as he did so, and grabbed Eren’s hand, moving it to his hair. 

Eren couldn’t stop the string of curses that flowed from his mouth as Armin sucked his dick. His hands tightened into fists around Armin’s hair, Eren barely able to control the bucking of his own hips, especially while watching Levi stroke himself. 

Unable to watch any longer, Levi walked towards Eren, completely ditching his pants and briefs in the process. Upon reaching him, Levi tilted Eren’s chin towards him and began to hungrily kiss the other man. Levi took hold of Armin’s free hand, the hand that wasn’t stroking Eren’s cock as he lapped at its head, and wrapped it around his own without breaking him and Eren’s kiss. 

“Eren,” Levi moaned, “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Shit,” Eren responded with heavy lidded eyes. He nodded and followed Levi’s command, moving behind the older man. Eren’s hand moved to cup Levi’s ass, squeezing roughly as he brought his other hand to caress Levi’s jawline. 

“I’ll need a little help, Heichou,” Eren cooed into Levi’s ear, slowly placing his fingers in Levi’s mouth, “why don’t you get them nice and wet for me, Levi?” 

Levi moaned as he sucked on Eren’s fingers, pushing his ass against Eren’s throbbing member. He wanted to be full already. 

Once satisfied, Eren moved his fingers from Levi’s mouth to his ass, entering him slowly. “F-fuck,” Levi stuttered, as Eren began fingering him, Armin had moved to suck Levi’s cock. Levi’s fist tangled into Armin’s hair as Eren pushed another finger inside him. “Eren, p-please,” Levi moaned as he began to unravel.

“Please what, Heichou?” Eren grunted. 

“Fuck me,” Levi said with a shudder as Armin tongued at the precum forming at the tip of Levi’s cock. 

Eren didn’t need to be told twice, and he entered Levi with a slow push, awaiting his next command. 

“Move,” Levi grunted. 

With that, Eren slammed into Levi’s ass, eliciting a sharp moan from him. “Yes, god, yes,” Levi moaned, pleasure pooling in him as Eren fucked his ass and he fucked Armin’s mouth. 

Eren’s pace quicken as he thrust his cock into Levi’s tight ass. He couldn’t get enough of Levi’s ass, he loved the way it felt to be inside of him. It turned him on even more knowing that with his every thrust he was pushing Levi’s cock into Armin’s mouth. Eren gave a deep push that sent Levi balls deep into Armin’s throat. “Fuck, Armin, I’m going to cum,” Levi grunted, slamming his cock to the back of Armin’s throat once more as he orgasmed, white, hot cum spewing into Armin’s mouth. 

Without swallowing, Armin stood in front of Levi, rubbing his own throbbing erection against what was left of Levi’s as he began to kiss Eren, sharing Levi’s cum with him. 

Eren fucked Levi harder as he lapped his cum off of Armin’s tongue, moaning as he released into Levi’s ass. Armin came last, his cum dousing his and Levi’s stomachs. 

The three boys collapsed onto Levi’s bed feeling completely drained. Sheepishly, Eren left to get some towels to clean up their mess as Armin fought sleep. Levi never let them stay the night with him, he wouldn’t even let them cuddle him. All they could do was clean up their mess and leave, but honestly Eren would do anything to fuck Levi, so it was all worth it.


End file.
